The ammunition reloading industry suffers from a lack of a cost effective high volume method of sorting used firearm cartridge cases for both commercial reloaders and the hobby or recreational reloader. We will simply refer to any person or entity that reuses firearm cartridge cases to create loaded ammunition as a “reloader”. Many reloaders obtain mixed lots of used cartridge cases that typically include many different calibers (sizes). The reloader must separate the cases by size. The majority of most lots typically will include 4 or 5 of the most popular sizes along with any number of other sizes. Many of the cases are similar in size and difficult to sort. Most reloaders sort these cases manually. This is a very time consuming and tiring task. The only known device available to the hobby market is a set of trays with holes in each tray that permit only the smaller sizes to pass to the next tray. Possibly faster than manual sorting, using this device is a slow and tedious process. The trays must constantly be emptied after each small quantity is sorted. The holes in any of the trays will possibly fill with larger rimmed cases requiring even more effort to empty that tray. There are also commercial devices available, but their size and cost make them impractical for smaller commercial reloaders and the hobby or recreational reloader.